


we will follow it like stones

by DragonEyez



Series: one for the overly passionate [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Barn Raising, Domestic, Idiots in Love, Minor Original Character(s), OT3, Other, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Slight internal Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc its castlevania, i did far too much research for this, no beta we die like men, trevor "actually good with kids" belmont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: spring comes, and with it, new beginnings
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: one for the overly passionate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	we will follow it like stones

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [from the wreckage build a home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te6GEfpJjks) by the wind and the wave
> 
> for my friend saya

It was a near-intolerably warm spring day, all things considered, and Trevor was squinting against the midday sun as he heaved at the ropes. By his side, Căpreanu held the adjoining rope, and together, they pulled up the last necessary post to support the main structure of the barn. They sat down simultaneously with a huff, laughing once they shook out some of their exhaustion. 

“Well, Lord Belmont, I can definitely say that of all the times I’ve raised a building, this has been the strangest.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I helped with the Andreis’ house last month.” 

“Exactly. Never had the lord of the territory help the smallfolk, physically or otherwise. You’re an odd one, to be sure.”

He felt a strange flush of pride warm his chest at that and fell back into the grass, giving into the cry of his muscles. “I think you’ll find that things around here work differently.” 

“Believe me, I may have only been here a short while, but I can see that already. You and your lot, you’re an odd bunch to be sure. Sitting in the Devil’s castle but still out here in the mud with the rest of us. Everyone always said the Belmonts were a strange family, but if this was the type of strangeness that was meant, I can’t say I mind.”

Trevor snorted in response, but said nothing else. Nothing the man had said was false. In the late winter months, when spring was threatening to actually appear instead of just visit, the first travelers had arrived and set up camp in the Castle’s shadow. The Johannesons had been the first to declare their residence in the Belmont territory, and people had begun to trickle after them in small flocks or single arrivals. Each and every time, Sypha, Trevor, and Alucard came to greet them, to ensure they had what they needed, and to assist in building a living space. Some were distrustful of them: Trevor heard frightened mutterings of “witches” and “devil worshippers” when he walked about, but he paid them little mind. There were plenty of other places in the ruins of Wallachia that they could choose to inhabit instead if they didn’t like the three of them and everyone knew it.

His musings were cut short by Sypha suddenly blocking the sky from view. “Come on, get up you lazy man, we’re nowhere near finished with this barn, and I would like to try and get it done before tomorrow. I think it will rain tomorrow.” She had her hands on her hips in an attempt to look stern, but a fond smile was playing over her lips. 

“That would explain why my leg is aching.” He offered a hand to her so she could pull him up, and it would never cease to surprise him how deceptively strong she was. He loved it. And her. When he was standing steadily on his own two feet, he offered his hand in turn to Căpreanu, who waved it off. 

“Think I’ll sit here a moment longer and rest these old bones. I’ll join you soon enough, though, don’t you worry.”

“I’ll make sure someone comes by with some water for you then. Be seeing you, Mikael.” He offered an elbow to Sypha with a wry smile. “Well, shall we?”

She hooked her arm through his with a put-upon air of grandeur. “We shall.” And then she broke character, turning to wave at the older man still seated behind them. “Tell your wife I said hello please Mr. Căpreanu.”

He laughed and waved at the pair as they walked over to a workbench, where Alucard stood examining blueprints. Trevor took a moment to admire how he seemed to carve himself a space in the background of the forest and sky. The man was always beautiful in ways that made his heart catch in his throat, and Trevor was sure that Adrian could hear how it jackrabbited in his chest every time he caught sight of the man. “Hello you two.” He called, not looking up from his schematics.

“Hello dearie.” Trevor detached himself from Sypha to slide up behind Adrian and look over his shoulder. “I have no idea how you can stand to be in this heat in your,” he broke off to flap his hand in his general direction. “Whole get up. Even Sypha’s forgone the robes today.”

“I have, as you so helpfully like to remind me, the body temperature of a crypt in winter. I am fine. Good work with the post by the way, I think we should be able to start putting in the crossbeams of the roof now. Look here.” Adrian pointed at the drawing with one slender finger so Sypha and Trevor could see what he was talking about. “With that west post you put up, we can start securing the joinings, and I think if we’re industrious, we can get the rest of the roof assembled and raised by early evening.”

Sypha sighed and leaned her forehead against Adrian’s shoulder. “You’re so handsome when you’re competent, love.” 

“Hey!” Trevor feigned outrage. “What about when I was doing all the hard work earlier? Not a single compliment! But Broody Fangs uses his brain once and suddenly he’s handsome.”

“Oh please, Trevor.” He loved seeing the way mischief twinkled in her eyes. “You already know we only appreciate you as a slab of meat.”

Trevor threw himself into Adrian’s side, relishing his coolness.“I’m wounded, truly. Tell me _you_ love me for more than my brawn Alucard.” He pouted at his lover and batted his eyelashes pathetically. 

“I would,” Adrian flashed him a wicked smile with just the slightest glimmer of a fang. “If I thought you had any fucking brains to offer. Now get off of me you limpet, and get back to work.”

“Ach, I’m devastated. You’ve wounded my heart and my pride. I’ll never recover. Sypha, please, tell my wife...I love her.”

“I’ll tell her, but I don’t know whether or not she’ll return the sentiment, having seen how you throw yourself at other men.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, I hear my wife is a tart who’s been throwing herself at the same man.”

"You fucking dick!" She slapped at his arm, laughing loud enough to draw the attention of several people passing by. Which reminded him.

"Elise?" He called out to a young girl scurrying by.

"Oh, uh, yes? Uh, Lord Belmont?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people, none of that. I'm no 'Lord.'"

"Yes, sorry. What do you need?"

"Don't be sorry. I was just going to ask you, can you make sure that Căpreanu gets some water? And round up the roofing crew?"

"Yes sir! Anything else?"

"No that's it. Thank you for your help!"

Trevor stretched as the girl hurried away and yawned loudly. “Okay, crossbeams time. Coming to join the rest of us mere mortals or are you going to keep playing architect over in the good shade?”

“Actually,” Adrian rolled up the barn plans and handed them to Sypha. “I was going to assist in the preparations for tonight’s meal. But if you’d prefer, I can send Sypha in my stead and risk food poisoning.”

“No, no!” Trevor laughed as Sypha wacked first their husband and then him with her new weapon. “ _Please_ don’t do that. Have fun with the gossip. Let me know if you hear anything particularly interesting, won’t you?”

“Oh _certainly_. Because that is the best use of my time. Turn around before you leave though.”

He did as he was told, confused. “Sure but wh- _dear God in heaven what the_ fuck _you bastard_?!” Trevor all but jumped out of his skin at the sharp sensation of Adrien digging his thumb into a point right above his ass and held it there. “Warn people before you fucking goose them you _asshole_!”

“Hush and stand still. I’ve treated infants who squall less than you.”

“How can I stand still when it feels like you’re trying to disembowel me the long way around?” After about a minute that felt like an eternity, the thumb was removed and he wasted no time in rubbing harshly at the sore spot. He turned to glare at the blond. “Jesus, that’s gonna bruise.”

Adrian pressed a cool kiss to his forehead. “Try moving around now, you should feel a little looser.”

Mollified by the kiss, Trevor obliged and half-assed some basic stretches. Sure enough, his joints didn’t feel as tight and the twinge in his back was all but vanished. “I will never understand how the fuck you do that. Fuck magic, that’s the real witchcraft.”

“It’s not-”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s medicine. I know, you only say it a million times a day.” Trevor laughed. “Okay, now that you’ve cured me of most of what ails me, I have to go do some real man’s work.”

“Trevor Belmont!” Sypha’s expression turned from fond adorance to outrage. “I am going to set you on fire! I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Have fun cooking, Fangs!” Trevor called over his shoulder as he tore off back to the construction site, Sypha hot on his heels. Ahead, he saw the assembled group of townspeople beginning to set up ladders and lug over the massive pieces of lumber that would serve as the supports for the roof. When he was only a few meters away, he skidded to a halt, allowing himself to suck in a few breaths before walking over. From what he could tell behind him, Sypha did the same. She jabbed a finger into his arm as she walked by, greeting a few of the people beginning to rig the first beam to be raised. 

Assuming she had a handle on that part of the project, Trevor picked up a tool belt from Crina. “Are you roofing with us this go around then?”

“I’d rather sit up there than help winching those logs one more time this month.” She grinned. “‘Sides, it’s a gorgeous view of the valley, one you don’t get to see often.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Belt secured, Trevor began clambering up the ladder. “How’s the wife?”

“That cough of hers finally cleared up, thanks to your doctor boy. I think she’s been prepping our garden today, so I’ll have to thank Dr. Tepeş for the both of us later this afternoon. Oh, watch your head lad.”

Trevor stilled near the top of the ladder and turned to see the beam overhead, lifted both by the ropes and by a wind Sypha was generating. If she didn’t look so focused, Trevor would probably yell down a complement or two, but he also valued having his body uncrushed. He’d made it this far in his life, he’d hate for it to end in such an uninteresting manner as “construction accident.” His ancestors would spit on his broken corpse. Well, more than usual. The beam swung down into place, allowing Trevor and Crina to safely finish climbing up. Far below, Sypha flashed him an excited thumbs up which he returned, equally excited. 

“Those Speakers sure are something else, huh.” Crina shook her head as she hunted for her joiners. “Wish we could’ve had a couple around the first time I threw up a home. Probably would’ve taken a few days instead of a month.”

“Sypha’s special.”

“Ha! You’re telling me. You make sure you keep her around, you hear me? She’s got a good head on her shoulders and a solid right hook. Reminds me of myself.”

“Oh don’t worry, I plan on having her for as long as she’ll have me.”

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.”

Conversation fell by the wayside as the two became focused on their work. Trevor didn’t mind too much, though. He’d long since learned to appreciate the simple pleasure of companionable silence. And besides, with about 15 or so other people up in the sky, there was plenty of chatter to listen in on. He heard about expectant livestock, the state of various extended family members, who was rumored to be interested in courting who, and so on. Supposedly, there was a Speaker caravan headed in their direction, information Trevor carefully tucked away to share later with Sypha. Sypha, for her part, seemed to be having a great time on the ground if the laughter that floated upwards was any indication. It was nice, how they could work in tandem even while apart. With every beam that floated up, Trevor moved over, not even hesitating. After all they were starting to lose the light as the afternoon sun began to sink. And if Sypha was right (and she usually was) there was a storm front moving in. 

He was suddenly glad of whatever devilry had worked on his body to keep him feeling limber as the work dragged on. Trevor still considered himself to be in his prime, but he had no trouble admitting that spending the better part of his life either waging battle or drunk under a table had begun to grind him down long ago. He hated how he ached and creaked like an old man some days, but the life he had lived took its cost out of his hide There were reasons few Belmonts lived to see old age. And the remnants of old broken bones, built up scar tissue, and every other old injury he’d collected liked to remind him of it when the weather shifted. 

“Belmont!” Crina’s call snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah?”

“What do you say we break for lunch and let second shift take over?”

The rumble of his stomach made up his mind for him. “I could eat.”

“‘Swat I thought. Come on then, _your Lordship_.” She grinned. “Let’s see what we can scrounge up.”

“What we can scrounge up” was apparently a veritable feast that called itself a picnic. It was all relatively plain fare, but the sheer amount of it was ridiculous. Trevor's eyes fell easily onto his golden love, who was staring at him impassively but with just the _hint_ of a cheeky grin, and he was such a _bastard_. He motioned to a small pile of food and patted at the ground next to him. Trevor sank into the offered spot happily, immediately shoving bread into his mouth. Adrian waited patiently for him to chew, helping himself to some of the cheese in the bowl.

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” Trevor eventually got out.

One slender eyebrow lifted. “Oh? How so?”

“Where’d all this food even come from? I thought you all were making dinner? Where’d you find time for this?”

“Water?” Adrian handed him a waterskin. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. As for the food, I simply dipped into our own personal stores. It’s not as if we’ll be hurting for it, after all it’s only the three of us. Besides, we decided that you all were probably ravenous after all the work. So eat up and don’t worry so much.” He lifted a hand to gently cup Trevor’s face, but then abruptly poked a finger between his brows. “It ages you terribly.”

“Well forgive me, we can’t all look like a fucking statue now can we, you perfect fuck?”

They fell into each other, laughing easily. As they ate, they swapped the gossip they’d heard during their respective work and compared stories. Trevor loved the ease with which they could just exist with each other, in this strangely domestic place they’d decided to make a home out of. He imagined telling the him of three years ago that any part of this would be a reality and very nearly choked on a piece of venison laughing at the thought. Luckily he had a very handsome doctor to save him.

“Honestly Trevor. I doubt Mary’s unfortunate rash quite warrants _that_ kind of a reaction.”

“No, no.” He wheezed. “It’s not that. I just...you’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Possibly.”

“Oh fuck off. No it’s just. I’m so stupidly happy and some days it doesn’t really seem real, you know?” He felt his face heat up and turned away in embarrassment.

“...Oh.”

“See, I told you it was stupid.”

“No. Truth be told, I often feel the same way. Who ever could have imagined I would earn something like this? But it is real, and I find myself thankful for such a truth. If this is even a fraction of what my father felt then...well,” Adrian cleared his throat roughly, intertwining their fingers together. “Never mind that, eat up and stop being so fucking melancholy. You bring down the atmosphere of the whole valley.”

“Pfff. You’re one to talk, asshole.” Trevor squeezed his hand. “Where’s Sypha?”

“I believe she’s taking a nap under some tree somewhere. Or at least, that’s what little Elise told me. I imagine she’s rather exhausted herself, so I thought it best to let her rest up.”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. I’m feeling it myself, tell the truth.”  
Adrian looked up at the swarm of people milling about the top of the barn structure. He looked for so long Trevor began to wonder what the fuck exactly was so interestping up there. However, as if knowing what he was about to say, Adrian squeezed gently at his fingers. “I do believe that, with Sypha gone, it may take them at least a few hours more to finish with the last of the beams.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So,” he said with thinly veiled exasperation. “I believe you could get away with a brief respite.”

“Mm. Makes sense. Let me finish stuffing my gob then and I’ll go find our sleeping beauty. A nap songs fucking amazing actually. I’ve been up since the asscrack of dawn and that’s not something I’ve had to do in about a month.” There was also a matter of the nightmares, but there was an unspoken agreement not to talk about them at the moment.

“I _did_ offer for you to come with Sypha and I on our last hunt.”

“Yeah yeah. But then who would be around to keep an eye on things here? ‘Sides, you know me. I love the easy life.”

“Oh do you now?”

“If I had my way, I’d live the rest of my days out in bed with a tankard of beer in hand and you two by my side forever.”

“How...romantic. I suppose. When you’re done with unrealistic fantasies, I do believe the lovely lady is just east of here.”

Trevor spluttered. “How is that unrealistic? If I wanted it to be a fairy tale, I’d’ve added ‘and without you or Sypha’s fucking corpse feet ever touching me again.’ Please, I know how to keep my standards low.”

“Ah, my mistake. Truly you’re a master of the simple life.”

“And don’t you forget it.” He spent a few quiet moments eating until he finally felt sated. “And now, I should probably hurry off before someones _needs something_ from me.”

Adrian pressed a kiss to their joined hands before releasing him. “Run along. I’ll keep an eye on things here. Enjoy your rest.”

“And you’ll-”

“Yes.” The vampire interrupted. “I’ll wake you when it’s time for the roof raising. I’ll have to; I need Sypha for it. Now leave. You’re worse than a mother hen.”

As befitting someone of his station, Trevor decided to be the mature one of the situation and _not_ flip off the other man. Instead he headed in the indicated direction of Sypha and, sure enough, she was fast asleep in a cleared section at the base of a massive tree. Suddenly overcome with weariness, he shed his overshit and bunched it up underneath him to act as a pillow as he laid beside her. Truly though, he must have been more tired than he thought as he didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

When he awoke, however, it wasn’t to the gentle nudging of Adrian’s boot in his ribs as he expected. Instead someone was … gently pulling at his hair? He cracked one eye open to see several of the town’s children in his line of sight. They were all giggling and phishing each other when they thought they were getting too loud. None of them seemed to have noticed he was awake yet, so he decided to pretend a little longer. He faked a loud snore, startling one of them. The oldest of the bunch snickered. 

“He sounds like an old bear.”

“Sasha that’s not nice.”

“Well it’s true. A snuffly, old, grumpy bear.”

Trevor wasn’t sure whether to be amused or offended. So he just snored again, even louder this time. The girl who had told off Sasha giggled that time. “Sasha!”

“What did I tell you? Now stop being cross with me and hand me-”

Taking advantage of their distraction, Trevor let loose a loud roar, surprising the children as he sat up. His fearsome roar dissolved into laughter and then a cough. The children all stared at him with wide eyes but said nothing. Eventually he got a hold of himself and took stock of who his victims were. There was Sasha, the miller’s child, little Elise, and then the twin sons of Căpreanu, Jonathan and Sloan.

“You’re a terrible man, Mr. Belmont.” Sasha puffed out their cheeks at him, looking for all the world like an angry toad. Shocked at their frankness, Elise pulled at Sasha’s sleeve.

That level of unfiltered frankness made Trevor laugh all over again. From the mouths of babes, he supposed. “Ah, well. Don’t you troublemakers know better than to wake a sleeping bear? What were you doing, anyways?”

“Braiding flowers into Lady Sypha’s hair.” Sloan was quick to answer.

“But then she woke up and went to find something to eat and we got bored.” Jonathan finished.

Trevor Belmon, Last of House Belmont, Slayer of Demons, Dracula’s Bane. Dress up doll. 

An unexpected pang of melancholy struck him as he was reminded for a moment of his sisters. With a small smile, he reached up to gently pat at his head. Sure enough there was a crown of flowers deftly woven into his hair. “Well, I suppose I should say thank you. I was worried about not looking my best tonight, but I should’ve known I’d be taken care of.”

The little rascals beamed at him and he could only return the expression. He noted, then, the fact that the last hour of sunlight was upon them, which meant it was time to get back to work. With a grunt of effort, he pushed himself to his feet and shrugged his shirt back on, careful not to disrupt his new hairdo. “Well! I guess we should get back to it then.”

Elise wrinkled her nose at him. “We?”

He bent down to scoop up the twins, making sure they were secured under his arms even as they squealed and laughed in delight. “Of course ‘we!’ Shouldn’t you know by now that a barn raising is the whole town’s job? Besides, soon as that roof’s on, the part will get started. Wouldn’t want to miss that now would we?”

Sasha and Elise frantically shook their heads at that. 

“That’s what I thought. Now, up on your feet already.”

He led their odd little procession back over to the construction site, depositing the twins with Mrs. Căpreanu, who thanked him profusely for keeping an eye on the boys. He waved off her thanks, stating that really they’d been keeping an eye on _him_. With all the troublemakers back with the crowd, Trevor rejoined the construction crew. Sypha and Adrian were off on the fringe, deep in conversation. Probably talking logistics. Boring.

“I thought you were going to wake me when it was time for the roof raising.” He complained, leaning into Sypha. 

“Well,” Adrian smiled. “I was going to, but the children looked so happy. I couldn’t bring myself to deny them their fun.”

“Nice hairdo, Treffy.” Sypha grinned. 

“Same to you.” He motioned to the wreath of dandelions and other small wildflowers that most likely matched his own. “Although I feel as if you look much better than me.”

“Nonsense, we’re both pretty. If anything, our dear Adrian is the odd one out. Look at him, with his naked head.”

“I feel truly ashamed.” Their lover deadpanned. “Truly, whatever shall I do now?”

“Don’t worry!” Trevor slapped him on the back. “I’m sure the children would be happy to help you match if you ask them nicely.”

Sypha tugged gently at one blond strand. “They may actually have more fun with you. The two of us don’t really have enough hair to suit their creative minds.”

“Maybe.” Adrian nodded his head slightly. “Now, shall we get on with it? We’re losing the light.”

“Yes sir.” Trevor saluted then went to join the hoisting crew. 

“Was beginning to think you’d died, Belmont.” Căpreanu tossed him a rope. “Finishing this thing is going to be a real weight off my shoulders, let me tell you.”

Trevor caught the rope with ease. “You’re supposed to pull with your arms, but to each their own.”

“Very funny, wiseass.” To the rest of the assemblage, the man yelled “Ready?”

Everyone began to strain and pull at the ropes, bring up the pieces of the roof together and off the ground. When it was halfway raised, Sypha made a new wind to assist, and in the glint of the dying sun, Trevor could see Adrian catch the peak and grace it up. It was grueling work, and even with supernatural assistance it took a good half hour to ensure everything was done safely. But eventually, with much sweating and grunting and swearing, the last of the structure was complete, and a barn stood proud before the villagers. There were still minor things to be done to it, of course. The wood would need a final treatment and any remaining cracks would need to be filled, but for now, it was finished. A cheer broke out amongst the crowd.

Crina came over two where Căpreanu and Trevor were standing sucking in air and clapped the two of them on the shoulders. “Good work lads. Now what say we break out the fucking beer.”

“I say it’s about damn time.” 

And so the festivities began. 

Adrian and a few others went to collect the firewood, Trevor and Sypha helped bring out the food and drink, and a few people brought out instruments. It was a relief, in some ways, to be able to collectively celebrate something so mundane as a barn raising, and as Trevor watched the way the admittedly small population of this new home took advantage of it, he was thankful for it. Of course monsters, ghouls, and goblins still roamed Wallachia, and the church was a threat as always, but he could quiet his brain enough to put all that aside for a moment. Or at least, he would be able to after a couple drinks. Nobody liked the maudlin asshole at the party, afterall.

The atmosphere was as intoxicating as any liquor, and everyone was enveloped by it. Trevor even saw Adrian smiling widely, bathed in the golden light of the bonfire. Sypha was flitting around from person to person, chatting animatedly with every single person. He himself was content simply to see everything running smoothly. So he left everyone to it, snagging some food and (most importantly) beer and joined Adrian. He leaned over and stole a quick kiss before sitting down.

“And just like that, there’s another project finished. Why’d we ever decide to be monster hunters? We could have been amazing foremen.”

“Please.” Adrian smiled. “I would be the foreman. You, however, would be a fantastic laborer. You lack an eye for architecture.”

“And where does that leave Sypha?”

“Hmm. An excellent question. Actually, Sypha would do the real work and you would stand around looking pretty. There, problem solved.”

“No appreciation for me! Fine, I know when I’m not wanted in this hypothetical business. See if I ever chop down a tree for you again!”

“Tragic.” Trevor tore a bit out the leg of....something gamey, feigning petulence. As he chewed, Adrian looked thoughtful. “Incredible, isn’t it. This used to be dead land. Nothing but rubble or ruin. Look what’s come of it now.”

“I used to wonder if there was any point in saving this blood country.” Trevor admitted. “Rescuing the people who were happy to burn the very people who protected them to ash. But...I’m glad I did.”

The sounds of the festivities: laughter, the loud drone of conversation, crackling flame, simple folk tunes, they all filled the space between them as Adrian contemplated his words.

“It helps, I believe, to remember there is as much beauty in the world as there is ugliness. Even rot has its place in the natural order.”

“Ah fuck off.” Trevor said roughly, aggressively wiping his hands off on his trousers. “Who made you a damn philosopher?”

In his distraction, Adrian plucked his tankard from his hand and downed its contents amidst Trevor’s outraged complaints. “It’s a celebration, not a funeral, love.” He flashed a toothy smile at Trevor. “Act like it.”

“I expect a replacement, you leech.” And so the night went. Neither of them were really much for dancing, content to sit and watch and indulge as the night grew later. Every so often, when it looked as if the bonfire was dying down, Trevor fetched firewood to toss into it. On one such trip, Sypha found him. 

“There you are.” She smiled brightly, cheeks flushed and hair lit up by the flames behind her. God, she was beautiful.

“Here I am.” He agreed. “Did you need something?”

“Yes! Come dance with me!”

He held up both of his hands. “Look. I’m not really a dancer. I’m more of a ‘sit and watch other people make a fool of themselves’ man.”

She pouted spectacularly and took one of his hands in her own. “Oh come _on_ Trevor. It’s a _party_. It’s meant to be _fun_. Nobody is _good_ at dancing, and besides, it’s dark and everyone’s drunk. Come onnnn.”

He managed to hold out for half a minute. “Ugh, fine! Just, just stop looking at me like that!”

Delighted, Sypha pulled him into the small crowd of those happily twirling around to the fiddle. He stalled for a moment, unsure how to continue, but Sypha rolled her eyes. “Just follow my lead. Don’t worry, my people have _plenty_ of dances.”

She wasn’t necessarily good, but she was clearly enjoying herself, and even Trevor had to admit that that made up for everything else in spades. It took a few tries, but eventually Trevor became comfortable enough to hop, skip, jump, and twirl around with Sypha. Where she led, he followed. It was only natural. And eventually, where she led was back to Adrian, still sitting where Trevor had left him.

“You two look like you’re enjoying yourselves.”

“Oh definitely.” Sypha chirped. “But we _could_ be having even _more_ fun.” She held out a hand to him, wiggling her fingers.

“Oh absolutely not. I’m content to sit and watch, thank you very much.:

“Nuh-uh, Fangs.” Trevor reached down and hauled him up by the arm. “If _I_ have to dance, so do you.”

“Besiiiiiides. We’ve hardly seen each other over the last few days. It’ll be fun!”

“Truly I-”

“Don’t bother protesting. We both know the lady always gets her way.”

“And don’t you forget it!”

And so then it was the three of them, and though the dances suddenly become a bit more awkward-looking, they themselves finally felt balanced out. With a bigger group, they stuck to the outside of the circle so as to not take up too much space, but they didn’t mind. Trevor and Sypha took a special sort of joy in needling the other man until he finally gave in and enjoyed himself. At one point they even got a genuine laugh out of him, which was more of a reward than any treasure in the world. Even Sypha got tired eventually, though, and stumbled while she was pulling them in a wide circle. Suddenly they were collapsed in a pile of the ground. Adrian had managed to maneuver them in such a way that they landed on top of him, but it didn’t help much. They lay there, halfway between panting for breath and dying of laughter. Sypha pressed a chaste kiss to Adrian’s lips, then Trevor’s.

“Now what was that for?” Adrian looked up at her, face soft and unguarded.

“It was a thank you.” She fell back down onto him. “For indulging me. And also just because I love you both. Pigheaded as you are.”

“Hey, you’re just as bad as we are.” Trevor argued from Adrian’s other side. “Let’s not pretend otherwise. But…”

“But what?”

He let out a long-suffering sigh. She was never going to let go of this. “I had fun dancing with you too. Even if you did make us all go ass-over-teakettle at the end there.”

“See! I told you you would have fun! I told you so!” 

“Maybe so. Well, _Alucard_. Did _you_ have fun too?”

“I always enjoy any moment I get to spend with the two of you.”

“Even going through the sewers sometimes?” Trevor could _hear_ the shit-eating grin.

“...I enjoy _most_ moments. This was one of them, though.”

Conversation trailed off after that, and Trevor stared up at the sky, truly content.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend last halloween: can i get a 1000 word fic?  
> me also last halloween: absolutely  
> me, now 8 months and 5.5k words later: 
> 
> i can say i did FAR too much research on traditional barn raisings, early romanian building styles, and a few other things just for a fic that was originally meant to be: trevor sypha and alucard dance together and then cuddle
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated, and you can find me [@frabjousgay](https://twitter.com/frabjousgay) on twitter or [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
